La novia de Izzy
by LylsUniverse
Summary: Tai reúne a sus amigos para discutir un tema de suma importancia: el comportamiento extraño de Izzy en las últimas semanas. Tai está empecinado en averiguar el porqué. A Matt le tiembla la vena en la sien y quiere golpearlo, pero él, T.K. y Joe igual siguen al moreno, porque para eso son los amigos: para espiarse los unos a los otros y resolver los misterios de la vida. / One-shot.


_Disclaimer:_

 _Digimon no me pertenece._

N/A: Este fic lo tengo guardado desde hace bastante tiempo y lo terminé hace algunas semanas. A ver si adivinan quién es la novia secreta de Izzy, haha.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

La novia de Izzy

Ya llevaba su segunda taza de té. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y se notaba que esperaba a alguien debido a las constantes miradas que lanzaba hacia la entrada cada vez que la campanilla sobre la puerta repicaba. Su postura, sin embargo, era relajada, no porque hubiese llegado demasiado temprano, de hecho había llegado justo a tiempo, a las cuatro en punto, hora en que Taichi los había citado a todos en el café de siempre. Conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos como para molestarse por su impuntualidad, no era la primera vez que le hacían algo así, aunque sí debía confesar que él rara vez llegaba puntual. Él siempre andaba muy ocupado, siempre muy escaso de tiempo y con millones de compromisos que atender cuando el día sólo tenía veinticuatro horas. Así que no se quejaba de tener que esperar un buen rato. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus amigos que podía adivinar el orden de llegada. Primero llegaría Kōshirō, después llegaría Takeru, luego sería Yamato y por último llegaría Taichi.

Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té. Siempre era así.

La campanilla sonó.

—Lamento el retraso —se disculpó un joven rubio de ojos azules al llegar a la mesa y ocupar un lugar junto a él. —Mi práctica de baloncesto se alargó un poco —se excusó Takeru.

—No te preocupes —sonrió el peliazul acomodándose las gafas.

Un camarero se acercó a la mesa y miró al rubio. —¿Desea ordenar?

—Pues, quisiera un jugo de naranja, por favor.

—En seguida —el camarero anotó la orden en una libreta y se marchó.

—Bueno, ¿cómo es que nadie ha llegado todavía? —preguntó Takeru. —Ya es tarde.

—Ya sabes cómo son —dijo Jō.

—Me sorprende que tú estés aquí. Yo te hacía llegando último, — ambos se rieron. —Lo que sí me sorprende es que Tai no esté aquí. Él nos pidió que nos reuniéramos.

Takeru tenía razón. Esa mañana el moreno había llamado a cada uno de ellos diciéndoles que debían reunirse para discutir algo de suma importancia. Jō sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros ante la mirada interrogante del más joven.

En ese momento, la campanilla sonó. Ambos miraron hacia la entrada; acababa de entrar otro rubio, alto, con el cabello un poco alborotado, pero que le caía con elegancia y le daba un leve aire de rebeldía.

—Yamato —llamó Takeru, y él miró en su dirección.

—Siento la demora —dijo cuando llegó a la mesa. —¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando?

—Yo acabo de llegar —dijo Takeru mientras su hermano se sentaba a su lado y su increíble parecido quedaba más notorio que nunca.

En eso, se acercó el camarero nuevamente.

—Aquí tiene —dejó el jugo de Takeru en la mesa, frente a él. —¿Desea ordenar algo? —le preguntó a Yamato.

—Un americano.

—Lo traeré en seguida —el camarero se marchó.

—Es el colmo que Tai no esté aquí —se quejó Matt, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—Se tarda demasiado, ¿no? —comentó su hermano.

Jō no pudo evitar sonreír. Apenas habían esperado unos minutos y ya estaban impacientes.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué nos citó? —preguntó el más joven de los tres. —Dijo que era de vida o muerte.

—Debe ser una tontería —respondió su hermano.

—Pero tengo curiosidad —el rubio más joven sonrió y sorbió de su jugo por una pajita. —Sólo vine a eso, no me quedaré mucho tiempo; Hikari me está esperando.

—Quizás viene a decirnos que descubrió que Hikari tiene un novio secreto y quiere que lo ayudemos a darle una paliza —aventuró su hermano mayor.

Takeru rió.

—No somos novios —dijo con un tono muy convincente.

—Claro, hermanito —dijo Yamato, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Entonces la campanilla de la entrada sonó nuevamente.

—Ahí viene —señaló Jō.

Un tipo alto, castaño y moreno había entrado. Él miró en derredor y los localizó gracias al brazo alzado de Takeru que le hacía señas.

Taichi sonrió. Caminó entre las mesas hasta ellos, y algunas chicas del lugar se voltearon a mirarlo, cosa que él no notó.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —dijo, sentándose frente a Yamato.

—Ya era hora —dijo Yamato.

—No te enfades.

—¿Por qué te tardaste? —exigió el rubio.

—Me quedé dormido y Hikari no me despertó.

—¿Cómo es posible que te hayas quedado dormido? Son las cuatro de la tarde.

—Estaba tomando una siesta.

—Es el colmo que llegues último si tú nos citaste aquí.

—No seas tan quejica, Yamato.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo —masculló el rubio.

—Ya cállate Yama, pareces mi novia.

Mientras se decían un par de cosas más, Jō se terminaba su taza de té. Le hacía un poco de gracia que Yamato se enfadara tanto por la tardanza del moreno si él había llegado hacía sólo unos minutos. Con una sonrisa, dejó la taza sobre el platillo frente a él y miró a sus amigos. Su predicción, después de todo, se había cumplido: primero Takeru, después Yamato, y por último Taichi.

Un momento… TK, Matt, Tai…

Faltaba uno.

—¿Dónde está Kōshirō? —preguntó el peliazul.

—Él no vendrá —dijo Tai, y de pronto adoptó un gesto de suma seriedad. —Precisamente _él_ es de lo que quiero que hablemos.

—¿Le sucede algo malo? —se preocupó Takeru.

—Pues… no estoy muy seguro —confesó el castaño. —Últimamente Kōshirō ha estado muy raro…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jō.

Taichi se inclinó hacia delante para captar mejor la atención de todos.

—El otro día llamé a Kōshirō para que fuera a mi casa a arreglar la computadora. Llamé a su casa, y su madre me dijo que no estaba —los ojos de Taichi denotaron una leve chispa de alarma. —Y luego lo llamé al móvil, y ¿saben qué me dijo? Me dijo que estaba ocupado, que lo haría otro día —dicho esto, los ojos de Taichi lucían más alarmados que antes, y miró a sus amigos esperando ver en sus rostros algún gesto de preocupación y hasta de horror.

Pero nada. Sus amigos seguían mirándolo como si esperaran a que siguiera hablando y al fin les dijera que cosa mala le pasaba a Kōshirō.

—¿Qué no me escucharon? —preguntó el moreno.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar sutilmente en la frente de Yamato mientras fruncía las cejas.

—Y… ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, controlando el tono de su voz.

—No. Hay más —aseguró el moreno. —Su madre me dijo que últimamente no pasaba en casa, que salía demasiado, que llegaba muy tarde y nunca hablaba al respecto. Y además —la voz del moreno tembló ligeramente, —además su madre me dijo que tenía ropa nueva. ¡Kōshirō! —exclamó, sobresaltando a sus amigos. —¡Ropa nueva! ¡Kōshirō odia ir de compras! —dijo con un leve dejo de pánico.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio. Tai respiró hondo para calmarse, y en eso se acercó el camarero a dejar el café de Yamato.

—¿Desea ordenar algo? —le preguntó a Taichi.

El moreno le miró.

—Un capuchino —dijo, y el camarero lo anotó en su libreta y se marchó.

El moreno miró de nuevo a sus amigos, y vio que mantenían la misma expresión.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. —¿No oyeron nada de lo que les dije?

—Tai —comenzó a decir Takeru. —Aún no veo cuál es el…

—Kōshirō está saliendo mucho —dijo. —Kōshirō no es de salir —agregó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Pero eso no…

—Y además llega tarde —interrumpió a Takeru. —Kōshirō sólo llega tarde a casa cuando sale con nosotros.

—Pero no tiene nada de malo que salga con otros amigos —intervino Jō.

—Ese es el punto. Kōshirō no tiene más amigos que nosotros.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Takeru. —¿Qué hay de sus amigos de la universidad?

—Ya, pero esos no son amigos con los cuales él saldría. Piénsenlo, cada vez que salimos, prácticamente lo obligo a ir con nosotros. ¿De verdad creen que es normal en él salir y llegar tarde a casa y sin nosotros?

—¿Cuándo dices tarde, a qué hora te refieres exactamente? —cuestionó Yamato.

—Pues, su madre me dijo que llegaba pasadas las diez…

—¡Eso es temprano! —saltó el rubio.

—¡Pero no para Kōshirō!

—Tai, creo que estás exagerando —dijo Jō.

—No exagero —dijo el moreno en tono defensivo. —¿Qué me dicen de la ropa nueva? Eso sí que es raro.

—Que tenga ropa nueva no significa nada —dijo TK, sonriendo. —Pudo haber comprado por internet.

—¡Claro que significa algo! —exclamó Taichi perdiendo los estribos. —¿Qué no se dan cuenta?

—¿Darnos cuenta de qué?

—Es obvio que hay un motivo para que Kōshirō se comporte así de raro.

—Kōshirō no está raro, eres tú el idiota que piensa que está raro sólo porque no fue a arreglar tu estúpida computadora —le espetó Yamato.

—¡Pero es que él siempre lo hace! —se defendió el moreno.

—Sí, pero en ese momento debió estar ocupado —dijo Jō con tono conciliador.

—Pero, ¿en qué? Nunca, en todos los años que lo conozco y llevamos siendo amigos, se había negado a ir a arreglar la computadora. Jamás.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —dijo Takeru, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué Kōshirō últimamente está tan ocupado que no tiene tiempo de ir a arreglar mi computadora?

—Tai, no seas egoísta —dijo Jō. —Kōshirō tiene una vida aparte de nosotros, aparte de ti.

—Suenas como una novia celosa —le hizo ver Yamato.

—¡Bingo! —saltó Tai, con una chispa en los ojos, haciendo una increíble imitación de Miyako.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Una novia! —exclamó el moreno. —Esa es la razón de las salidas frecuentes, de llegar tarde a casa y de la ropa nueva. Kōshirō tiene una novia.

TK y Jō intercambiaron una mirada, y Matt se le quedó viendo como si mirara a un imbécil.

—¿Qué tontería dices? —le espetó el rubio.

—No son tonterías —se defendió Taichi. —Es lo más lógico.

—¿Lo más lógico? —repitió Yamato. Lo más lógico era que Tai se hubiese golpeado la cabeza antes de ir al café.

—Izzy tiene una novia —dijo el moreno con convicción.

—Pero, ¿por qué no nos lo ha dicho? —cuestionó Takeru.

—Bingo —exclamó Taichi, apuntándolo con el dedo, haciendo una perfecta imitación de Miyako. —Ese es el punto. Kōshirō tiene una novia a escondidas de nosotros.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —insistió Takeru.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—Eso se lo preguntaremos después —dijo Tai con tono resuelto. —Lo importante ahora es averiguar quién es —paseó su mirada y después agregó: —¿Alguna idea?

—Tai —comenzó a decir el rubio mayor. —Ni siquiera sabemos si es cierto o no que tenga novia.

—Sí la tiene, Yama. Estoy seguro de eso.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Ya dejemos esto y vámonos —dijo el rubio con voz cansina.

—No. Tenemos que averiguar quién es esa chica —respondió el moreno, tozudo.

—¿Para qué? Si es algo serio, seguro que Kōshirō nos la presentará —comentó Jō.

—¡Ay, pero qué aburrido! —exclamó Taichi con frustración. —¿No te da ni un poco de curiosidad el saber quién es esa chica?

Jō no le respondió. La verdad era que sí le daba muchísima curiosidad.

—¿Y ustedes? —agregó Tai mirando a los otros dos. —¿No quieren saber de quién se trata?

Yamato parecía levemente interesado, pero Takeru negó con la cabeza.

—No me interesa —dijo. —Estoy seguro de que si esa novia existe, Kōshirō nos la presentará a su debido tiempo.

—Eres un aburrido —se quejó Taichi.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Yamato. —¿Podemos irnos?

—Claro que no. Vamos a averiguar quién es esa chica.

—¿Ahora? —preguntaron los tres al unísono.

—Sí, ahora —sacó su móvil del bolsillo y presionó los botones hasta dar con el número de Kōshirō y marcar. Se llevó el aparato al oído y esperó a que contestara. —¿Izzy? ¿Estás en casa? —silencio. —¿Acabas de salir? ¿A dónde vas? —silencio. —Ya veo. No te preocupes, será otro día —silencio. —Bien, adiós —cortó la llamada. —Acaba de salir de su casa. Ahora mismo debe estar cerca de aquí.

—¿Y? —preguntó Yamato.

—Vamos a seguirle —dijo, y se puso de pie.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los tres, y algunas personas se voltearon a mirarles.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —urgió Taichi.

—Pero Tai… —comenzó a decir Jō.

—No hay tiempo, si no, lo perderemos —se apresuró a la salida, y Takeru y Yamato, este último con el rostro contraído en una mueca de molestia, le siguieron.

—¡Esperen! —exclamó Jō.

El camarero de pronto apareció con el capuchino de Tai.

—La cuenta, señor —se apresuró en decirle al peliazul que hacía ademán de irse.

—Ah, claro —suspiró, y de su billetera sacó un billete y se lo entregó. —Conserve el cambio.

(…)

—Esto es una estupidez —repitió Matt como por quinta vez.

—Cállate —le siseó Taichi.

—¿Por qué susurras? Él está lejos, no puede oírnos.

—Tú le quitas la emoción a todo, Yama.

Los cuatro estaban escondidos tras una esquina. Taichi, Takeru y Yamato asomaban su cabeza por el muro y observaban al pelirrojo, que se había detenido frente a la vitrina de una tienda y miraba algo.

—Parece que va a entrar —dijo Takeru.

Y en efecto, el pelirrojo entró en la tienda.

—¿Qué tienda es? —preguntó Tai, quien enfocó su vista en el letrero del lugar. —Pero… es una tienda de ropa de mujer —dijo, como confundido. —¿Por qué Kōshirō entra a una tienda de ropa de mujer?

—Tal vez va a comprarle algo a su novia —sugirió Jō, que también se había inclinado para asomar su cabeza por sobre la esquina del sitio donde se encontraban para mirar al pelirrojo.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Tai. —Tiene sentido.

Esperaron unos quince minutos hasta que el pelirrojo salió de la tienda cargando una bolsa en la mano, una bolsa de papel rosa pálido con un moño de color púrpura.

—Vamos, hay que seguirle.

Los cuatro le siguieron los pasos hasta que el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a otra vitrina de otra tienda.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Tai.

—Esa es una tienda de muñecos de felpa —dijo Takeru.

—¿Muñecos de felpa? ¿ Kōshirō? —cuestionó Yamato.

—Vaya, esa chica debe tener a Kōshirō muy enamorado —comentó Jō.

Los cuatro amigos vieron como el pelirrojo entraba a la tienda. Los minutos pasaban y la curiosidad crecía entre los cuatro. En eso, el móvil de Takeru repicó y este contestó la llamada.

—Hola Kari. Estoy con los chicos, sí.

—Ahí va Kōshirō —susurró Taichi, y Yamato lo miró como si fuera un tonto porque no había necesidad de susurrar, estaban en el lado opuesto de la calle y esta era transitada por mucha gente. Era imposible que Kōshirō les escuchara. —Vamos.

—No, no era nada importante —Takeru no les prestaba atención porque atendía su llamada. —Resulta que tu hermano tiene una teoría muy interesante sobre Kōshirō. Claro, te lo contaré cuando nos veamos.

—Takeru, vamos —le urgió Taichi, apremiándolo con la mirada, una mirada que Takeru ignoró olímpicamente.

—No me regañes, voy en seguida —decía al teléfono.

—¡Takeru! ¡Vamos a perder a Kōshirō!

—¿Qué? —Takeru se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. —No es para ti, es que tu hermano… No te enfades, iré en seguida.

—¡TAKERU!

—Ya déjalo —exclamó Yamato, harto de la insistencia de Tai.

—Pero es que Kōshirō se está…

—Bien, nos vemos —Takeru cortó la llamada.

—…alejando.

—Debo irme chicos —anunció el rubio más joven.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Taichi. —¿Con quién estabas hablando?

—Con Hikari.

—Dile que estás ocupado —le espetó Tai.

Takeru rió.

—Quedé de verme con ella ahora.

—Pero estamos en una misión importante.

—Ay, por Dios, Taichi, esto es una tontería, no una misión importante —masculló Yamato.

—Yo también debería irme… —comenzó a decir Jō.

—¿Qué? —Taichi se giró a mirar al peliazul con incredulidad.

—Es que tengo cosas que hacer —comenzó a decir el mayor en tono de disculpa.

Taichi comenzó todo un sermón sobre como los verdaderos amigos se quedan en este tipo de situaciones para apoyarse mutuamente.

—Bueno chicos, me voy.

—Sí, que lo pases bien —le dijo Yamato, guiñándole un ojo.

—Ustedes también —sonrió Takeru, dándose media vuelta y alejándose.

Yamato suspiró, deseando tener la suerte de su hermano y sacando un cigarrillo y su encendedor del bolsillo.

—Ah, está bien Tai —suspiró Jō, rindiéndose, pues Taichi había seguido con su perorata sobre la lealtad y los buenos amigos, sin notar que el rubio más joven se había marchado.

—Muy bien, ahora sigamos con… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Takeru?

—Se fue.

—¿A dónde?

—A ver a tu hermana.

—Ash, hablaré con esa niña cuando llegue a casa. Y tú apaga eso —le espetó el moreno al rubio, quitándole el cigarrillo y tirándolo al suelo, aplastándolo con el zapato.

—¡Hey!

— Kōshirō se está moviendo. ¡Estén alerta!

Kōshirō llevaba un oso blanco de felpa bajo el brazo derecho y la bolsa rosa en la mano izquierda. Los tres amigos le siguieron, manteniendo una prudente distancia. El pelirrojo, totalmente ignorante de los espías que le seguían, se detuvo al llegar a una pequeña plaza con una fuente agua en el centro. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra que había alrededor de la fuente y comenzó a presionar las teclas de su teléfono.

—Seguro está chateando con ella —comentó Taichi en tono suspicaz, y Yamato se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente en un gesto que denotaba suma frustración. —Si te sigues pegando, lo rojo de la cara no se te va a ir nunca —le espetó el moreno con desdén.

—Kōshirō se ve muy contento —murmuró Jō, interrumpiendo a Yamato, quien había estado a punto de replicarle algo mordaz al castaño.

Los tres observaron al pelirrojo, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que ellos provocaban en la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos, pues se habían escondido detrás de un pilar y sólo asomaban las cabezas para mirar.

De pronto Kōshirō despegó la vista de su celular y miró en dirección hacia ellos. Los tres se apretujaron detrás de la columna de piedra, rogando no haber sido vistos. Pasados los minutos, Taichi se atrevió a asomar la cabeza y ahogó un grito.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Es ella! ¡Es… ¡¿Hikari?!

Jō y Yamato se asomaron al instante. Y en efecto, Hikari estaba charlando animadamente con Kōshirō, pero no estaba sola, también estaba Takeru.

—Debieron encontrarse por casualidad —dijo Jō.

Taichi le ignoró olímpicamente mientras presionaba las teclas de su celular rápidamente. Yamato vio que su hermano revisaba su teléfono y ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Le he enviado un mensaje a Takeru para que no le diga a Kōshirō sobre nosotros —susurró Tai.

Yamato se abstuvo de decirle a su mejor amigo que no era necesario susurrar.

Cuando finalmente Takeru y Hikari se despidieron de Kōshirō y se fueron, este volvió a centrar su vista en el teléfono.

—Uf, nos hemos salvado —suspiró Taichi, aliviado.

—Ya es hora de irme —comentó Jō, mirando su reloj.

—¿Qué?

—Me toca el turno de noche en el hospital y debo ir a descansar para prepararme — Jō era interno en el hospital principal de Odaiba, donde su hermano mayor Shin trabajaba.

—¿No puedes esperar unos minutos? Esa chica puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento mucho, muchachos —comentó el peliazul, apenado. La verdad era que lo estaba pasando bien, pero había obligaciones que no podía desatender.

—No te agobies Jō. Ve.

—Gracias Yamato. Fue divertido —comentó, despidiéndose de ambos con un gesto de la mano. —Cuando sepan quién es, me avisan. Nos vemos.

—Adiós —se despidió Yamato, sacando otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo y haciendo ademan de encenderlo.

—¿Qué haces, Yamato? Deja de prender esas porquerías —le arrebató el cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo, haciéndolo añicos con su zapatos.

La vena en la sien de Matt palpitó amenazadora nuevamente. Abrió la boca para insultar al castaño, pero este se volteó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Ya apareció! —exclamó.

Yamato se asomó para echarle un vistazo al pelirrojo y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Kōshirō se había puesto de pie y saludaba, sonriente, a una muchacha. Iba vestida con sandalias marrones, un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores estampadas y una chaquetilla de mezclilla. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza, y varios mechones enmarcaban su bello rostro.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Taichi.

Y Yamato compartía el mismo sentimiento.

La muchacha cogió el oso de felpa y lo abrazó, encantada con el regalo. Kōshirō sonreía, ruborizado y complacido.

—Es Mimi —agregó Tai en otro murmullo. —Mimi es la novia de Kōshirō.

Y entonces Mimi hizo algo que sorprendió a todos. Se acercó al pelirrojo y le besó brevemente en la mejilla izquierda.

Taichi ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Viste eso, Yama? Mimi e Izzy son… —Taichi se volteó para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo. —¡Yamato! —llamó, persiguiendo a su amigo, que se había alejado en la dirección opuesta. —¿A dónde vas?

—Ya averiguamos quién era la novia secreta de Kōshirō. Démosle privacidad en su cita —dijo el rubio, dándole una calada al cigarrillo que quién sabía cuándo había encendido. Y esta vez, Taichi no le dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a caminar a su lado, en silencio, echándole miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando.

Taichi y Yamato siempre andaban como el perro y el gato. Aunque el moreno bien sabía que era más bien el rubio el que era poco tolerante con sus ocurrencias. Taichi en el fondo disfrutaba de sobremanera molestarle y crispar sus nervios, pero siempre en plan de juego. Cuando Yamato se irritaba en serio, como ahora, al moreno no le gustaba andar cerca. De hecho, quería irse. Pero se aguantó estoicamente y permaneció caminando junto a su amigo.

En parte se sentía responsable. Estas cosas pasaban porque él simplemente no podía no entrometerse en los asuntos privados de la gente. Su madre y Hikari siempre se lo reprochaban. El pensar que al regresar a casa su hermanita le regañaría era muy desalentador. Pero en su defensa, ni es sus sueños más alocados habría imaginado a Kōshirō y a Mimi saliendo juntos. Y es que, ¿en qué cabeza cabe esa idea? Es tan absurdo que Taichi aún no termina de creerlo.

Cuando los minutos en silencio se le hicieron insoportables, el moreno habló.

—Oye —Yamato no le dijo nada, pero Taichi sabía que le estaba escuchando. Quería preguntarle si estaba molesto con Kōshirō, o si estaba molesto con Mimi, por haberle rechazado. Esa era una muy buena historia que Taichi adoraba contar, pero que Yamato le había prohibido relatar tajantemente. También quería hacer alguna broma para aligerar el ambiente, porque el que la novia de Kōshirō hubiese rechazado al rubio rompecorazones era alucinante, pero estaba seguro que su broma tendría un efecto contrario al deseado, y no estaba seguro si quería probar la fuerza de los puños del rubio otra vez. —¿Quieres ir a ver a Sora? —propuso, porque sabía que su amiga tenía algo que tranquilizaba los nervios de Yamato de una forma que siempre sería un misterio para él.

—Sí —dijo Yamato, dándole una última calada al cigarrillo y lanzándolo dentro de un basurero cercano.

* * *

¡Chan! La novia secreta de Izzy es: ¡Mimi!

Era tan obvio, aunque podría haber sido Miyako. En mi mente, ella tiene un crush por Koushirou :3

Me gusta que a Koushirou le guste Mimi, es un pensamiento adorable. No soy muy asidua a escribir o leer sobre esta pareja en sí porque siento que Mimi pega muy bien para Koushirou, pero no así él para ella.

Y no puedo evitarlo. El Yamato de mi mente _has a thing for Mimi_ , hahaha. Y por Sora, obvio xD

Fue muy divertido escribir esta historia, me reí bastante, aunque no es full comedia que digamos, tiene sus pequeños momentos divertidos. Taichi se roba la escena sin duda. Espero que todos tengamos un amigo así, bobo a reventar y que nos saque de quicio a veces que sus ocurrencias. En general mi Taichi no es así, tan llevado a sus ideas, es más tranquilo y reflexivo, así que darle este toque fue interesante. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Son de los que ven a Taichi más tranquilo o lo prefieren siendo el payaso del grupo? To be honest, este rol que le di es bastante _Daisuke_ , hahaha.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cariños a los lectores,

Lyls


End file.
